Un Accidente
by Xana Catrey
Summary: Despertar en aquella cama no era el problema; era la suya después de todo; el problema era la persona a su lado, una a la que no esperaba ver aquella mañana.
1. Inicio del dolor

Estaba preocupado, bueno tal vez esa no era la palabra correcta… lo correcto era decir que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La poca luz solar que lograba filtrarse por la cortina era lo único que brillaba en aquel cuarto y por la expresión del joven nipon no había forma de contradecir aquello, pues su expresión era un poema.

Que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer...

Volvio a preguntarse por centésima vez llevaba así desde hace unas cuatro horas, cuando "aquel problema" se hacía presente ante su reciente, jaqueca, adormilado y despertar, pero no era para menos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría dar explicación a aquello?, sin duda alguna aquel joven no tenía idea de cómo resolver ese problema desde hace casi dos horas que llevaba despierto pensando y torturándose.

Un quejido seguido de unos movimientos que podían sentirse del colchón y las sábanas alerto a Katsuki que la persona en su espalda había despertado.

-Yuuri… buenos días – pronunció de manera casi melódica -¿Qué tal amaneciste? ¿Te duele algo?

"Mi existencia" pensó el joven de manera exagerada, pero totalmente sincera hacia sí mismo

-mmm…. ¿Yuuri? , vamos sé que no estas dormido – paso su mano por escapula del joven causándole cosquillas haciendo que este no pudiera ocultar más el hecho de que estaba despierto – je… lo sabía, tranquilo esto será un secreto entre nosotros ¿sí?, sólo Yuuri y yo lo sabremos.

-p…pero – intento decir el patinador sentándose en la cama y volteando para encarar a quien le acompañaba en la cama

Con el espectáculo ante sus ojos no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta la médula y sentir sus mejillas arder como una parrilla, para acto seguido taparse los ojos, no podía ver bien sin sus lentes, pero aún asi distinguir la figura desnuda de la otra persona le causaba una vergüenza que nuevamente deseaba que su existencia fuera tragada. La persona al lado del joven sonrió ante esa reacción tan inocente del joven, imito al joven y se sentó, acarició los cabellos del joven intentando calmarlo, no es que llevará exactamente la vida conociéndolo pero podía saber cosas básicas que no cualquiera supondría, como Yuuri cual cachorro se calmaba ante unas caricias en el pelo.

-i'm sorry – se disculpó recobrando sus capacidades al 100% y recordar la situación en su totalidad – me iré ahora mismo solo permíteme usar la ducha

\- Úsala y… ten cuidado al marcharte – diciendo lo último de alguna manera se sentía una persona horrible.

El receptor del mensaje sonrió de manera dulce para salir de la cama, recoger su ropa que ya hacía en el suelo y marcharse a asearse.

Desde la perspectiva de Yurui, ahora estaba perdido y sumamente avergonzado, ¿Cómo explicaba esa situación?, rayos mientras más se lo preguntaba, mas desesperación se acumulaba en su pecho. Llevaba cerca de tres años de una saludable y bella relación estable con Viktor Nikivorof, su ídolo, entrenador, amante y más recientemente su prometido.

Al viajar a detroid para un encuentro de ex alumnos jamás imagino despertar al día siguiente con un pequeño dolor de jaqueca por haber bebido al punto de no recordar nada de la noche anterior y lo más importante… haberle sido infiel a Viktor.

Por eso después de encontrar entre las sábanas el anillo que era la prueba de que ambos tenían algo especial y querían hacer aquello duradero, sus ganas y su voluntad de contenerse se derrumbaron y Yuuri empezó con un llanto tan desconsolador del que no había sido presa desde que Viktor había llegado a su vida.

La otra persona, ya arreglada después de una ducha veloz no podía más que rogar perdón por lo que le había hecho hacer a Yuuri la noche anterior, todo por despecho… definitivamente ahora comprobaba en carne propia y viendo la ajena que el amor podía sumirte en la cólera màs grande, capaz de hacerte cometer errores graves y también de sumirte en una absoluta miseria.

Espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado, este no será un fic largo, principalmente es para quitarme los nervios y el stress, espero lo hayan disfrutado ^_^/.


	2. Sollozo

Era un día nublado en Detroit y aquella caminata de alguna manera lograba relajarlo, estaba ansioso a niveles que no había experimentado en años. Jamás en sus ya 30 años de vida se planteó aquella situación que había hecho pedazos el valor y la enorme confianza que había desarrollado en su relación con su ídolo y amante Viktor.

Llevaba cerca de 3 horas caminando desde el lugar donde se hospedaba hacía la pista donde se encontraría con su amigo Phichit para tener una relajada sesión privada de patinaje, pues su ex entrenador había arreglado aquello, para según el mismo "Ver la música que Viktor veía al observarlo patinar". Ganas, por supuesto que no estaba de ganas para nada, pero quedarse en el lugar donde había cometido un error tan grave; que estaba seguro lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días; no le hacía mucha gracia, sin mencionar que patinar dejaba que el expresará lo que no podía con palabras.

Sintió un vibrar en su bolsillo derecho, así que saco su celular y vio un nuevo mensaje de su amigo moreno.

"Phichit - 09:45"

!Yuuri! Disculpame, llegaré un poco tarde, me quedé dormido por lo de ayer :p, llegare en máximo unos 15 minutos, puedes ir usando la pista, ciao ciao me dijo que viajo a ver a un prometedor aspirante, pasaremos tiempo de calidad a solas así que prepárate ^A^/!.

Por cierto, ¿no tienes resaca?, ayer bebiste de más, fuiste un desmadre, te mostrare las fotas y videos después, y fue extraño ver a mi ex ofreciéndome llevarte, ¿hicieron las paces?.

El gesto hasta ese momento neutral del azabache se deformo en una mueca de total disgusto, no quería responder aquello, al menos no por un aparato, algo en su ser le rogaba porque hiciera caso omiso por lo de la noche anterior, pero la razonable sabía que a pesar de que pudiera mentirle al mundo no podría mentirse a sí mismo.

"tranquilo esto será un secreto entre nosotros ¿sí?, sólo Yuuri y yo lo sabremos"

Las palabras del otro participe de su dilema ético le hizo por segunda vez arquear su gesto que ahora se parecía mucho a los que hacía Yurio, bastante impropio de él. No iría por el camino fácil, no olvidaría ese asunto enterrándolo para que algún día explotará y dañara aún más a Viktor, su Viktor, a quien con tanto afán había amado esos 5 años.

Ya estaba decidido, le diría la verdad Viktor, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero sin duda alguna se lo diría lo más pronto que sus emociones y nervios se lo permitieran.

Observo nuevamente su aparato ordenando las cosas en su cabeza y le respondió a Phichit.

"Yuuri - 09:58"

Si tengo un poco de dolor, pero nada que no pueda soportar. ¡No subas nada de las fotos u videos!, por eso no me gusta tomar, me hace hacer cosas vergonzosas.

Respecto a eso tengo algo que contarte, no me pidas que te lo cuente por mensajes, quiero que hablemos de ello en la pista, por favor, apresúrate Phichit, pero ten cuidado.

A la marcha que llevaba llegó rápidamente al centro de patinaje al cual él y Phichit adoraban ir, fue por la parte trasera e insertando una llave que el menor le había dado hace unos días entro al lugar rápidamente.

El lugar estaba bajo un mutismo único, pero debido a sus emociones el muchacho agradecía que fuera de esa manera, con nada de prisa guardo sus cosas, calentó un poco y después entro a la pista, se puso sus auriculares, busco la canción que más acorde a sus emociones estuviera.

La melodía de violines empezó a sonar y junto a eso La parfum da fleurs; canción que uno de sus amigos había patinado cuando empezó a patinar con Viktor.

sus pasos fueron tranquilos en el principio dando vueltas por la pista.

"Lo que me atrajo de Yuuri fue que al verlo pude sentir como podía hacer música con su cuerpo"

Seguido de una secuencia de movimientos de brazos lo más delicadamente posibles.

"Desearía que nunca te retirarás"

Un salchow cuádruple. Para volver sus patinaje más veloz pero con la misma gracia que ameritaba la música

"Yuuri eres la persona que marco mi Life and Love, que siempre había descuidado, gracias por existir"

Los pasos empezaron gradualmente a volverse más y más freétocos hasta dejar la elegancia en cosa del pasado, hizo tantos saltos y combinaciones como su condición física y pulmones se lo permitieron, cayendo en más de una ocasión pero levantándose, de alguna manera eso hacía a todo lo que era y pensaba en ese preciso momento temblar y rabiar con las emociones que no sabía como manejar.

Al terminar la canción en una mezcla algo tosca de piruetas con rotaciones, finalizo con una pose que más parecía estarle rogando algo al cielo.

-Yuuri…- oyó un susurró a su espalda- ¡¿Qué fue esa rutina?!, es… desesperada y tu…

Alarmado, volteó hacía la voz.

-¡Yuuri, ¿Por qué lloras?!

No medio más palabras y avanzó veloz por la pista, notando que estaba llorando, no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Cuando Phicit tuvó a su amigo en brazos comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, su cuerpo daba gimoteos y se podía sentir cuanto deseaba no llorar, pero era inevitable, en ese estado Yuuri no hablaría eso el moreno lo sabía de sobra, por lo que tendría que consolarlo hasta que este momento.

-Soy una persona horrible – declaro el azabache

Okey, al parecer Yuuri no esperaría a que su llanto cesase para hablar.

-¿es lo que me querías contar?

El azabache asintió con su cabeza.

-En la mañana desperté en a cama, desnudo y con …

Un vibrar se hizo presente, ocasionando un eco en el casi vacío lugar, Yuuri sabía que era su celular su llanto cambio en un rostro lleno de temor, esperando que no fuera quien creía.

-P-Phichit…- sacando su aparato, observo la pantalla- por favor ayuda…

El tailandes se extraño enormemente de aquella suplica que parecía una petición de piedad, cogió el aparato mirando la pantalla de esta, era el prometido de su amigo Viktor.

Al observar como su amigo se sentaba en el suelo apoyándose en la pared de la pista de patinaje, supo que este no quería hablar con el ruso y aunque no entendía la situación solo tenía algo en claro, Yuuri no quería hablar con Viktor y de manera silenciosa e intuitiva de ambos le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de la situación que ahora el nipon no podía manejar.

Suspiro, mientras deslizaba el botón para atender.

-YUURI! Hola! , ¿Qué tal tu encuentro? ¿te divertiste? – al otro lado de la línea Viktor saludaba de manera efusiva Viktor.

Para phichit era extraño como ahora el estaba en medio de un ambiente triste entre el llanto de su amigo y la soledad de la pista de hielo, mientras el ruso parecía feliz a más no poder hablándole a su chico.

-hello, Viktor! – saludo el moreno, alejándose de Yuuri – disculpa que conteste, pero Yuuri esta durmiendo.

-¡ehh! ¿A estas horas?, vaya parece que la fiesta si fue intensa…- comento – nee… Phichit, ¿puedes pasarme fotos?, también videos, adoro ver a Yuuri bailar cuando bebe de más…

-claro, más tarde te lo paso ahora estoy saliendo a prácticar adiós Vik…

-ESPERA! – hubó un silencio por unos momentos – por favor dile a Yuuri de mi parte que lo extraño u que cuando vuelva comeremos muchos katsudon

-jejeje – el peligris si que era empalagoso con su amigo – se lo haré saber, bye bye!

Al colgar, corrió hacia su amigo, este estaba llorando entre sus rodillas, aún sumido en su llanto, esa sería una tarde calidad, cuidando a su amigo…

Actualización lista! Espero les haya gustado igual que el capitulo 10 de YOI, ;v;/ , nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chicas.


	3. Decisiones

Ambos se hallaban en el departamento que el tailandés alquilaba siempre en esa ciudad, era un lugar moderado, pintado en casi su totalidad de un amarillo suave y lleno de vidrios que daban hacia una de las calles más tranquilas de la ciudad, pero que por estar en el 5 piso daba una espectacular vista en las noches.

El panorama no pintaba muy bien, esos eran los pensamientos del tailandés, y no se refería a la tormenta que había iniciado en el amplio cielo gris de Detroit.

-Me siento la peor basura del mundo

Declaró el azabache junto a él mientras miraba de manera perdida algún punto inespecífico en el vació de la habitación de su amigo

Para Pichit no era una novedad esa clase de comentarios, normalmente le levantaría la moral haciéndole ver al nipón la equivocada percepción que este tenía, sin embargo, ahora no había algo que pudiera contradecir aquello, los pensamientos pesimistas no era algo que rondaran mucho por la cabeza del moreno, normalmente podía encontrarle algo bueno a todo, pero en momentos como ese… bueno mucha gente lo desconocía.

-¡Eres un tonto, bastardo, Yuuri Katsuki!

Alzo la voz

Katsuki, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía a su amigo en su estado de "seriedad" por llamarlo de alguna manera, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada chocolate en su amigo, que tenía una expresión seria, siempre era sorprendente el cambio.

-pero… siegues siendo mi mejor amigo – suspiro – Yuuri, tu y yo sabemos cual es el camino que esto debe de seguir, ambos ya somos adultos; bueno tu más que yo; pero aún asi déjame decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para ayudarte a superar esto, todos cometemos errores, ¿no? .

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa con la cual el moreno se hacía conocido por todos, siendo seguida de un abrazo, que reconforto a Yuri.

-Gracias, Pichit

Un pitido en la cocina alerto a ambos de que el agua ya había hervido. El dueño del lugar se excusó, para después escurrirse de manera rápida por los pasillos del lugar, dirigiéndose a preparar té para su invitado.

Para Yuri eso le dejaba unos momentos solo, perfecto para reacomodar sus pensamientos, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, aunque las ganas de llorar seguían presentes ya no le dominaban, era hora de dejar de llorar y centrarse en lo más cercano a una solución para ese desastre.

En otro lado de la misma ciudad, la misma persona que había despertado con Katsuki caminaba a pasos lento con un paraguas protegiéndole del mal tiempo. Los días nublados no eran especialmente sus favoritos, puesto que de alguna manera el destino hacía que en esos días, siempre le ocurriera algo malo o tomaba una mala decisión.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, estaba arrepentida por una parte, y sin poder evitarlo también se encontraba feliz en extremo. Katsuki Yuuri había sido su amor no correspondido más duradero, le había cogido un cariño especial, estar a su lado era genial, ver cada una de sus caras avergonzadas ante ciertas circunstancias le hacían sonreír inevitablemente, ¿Dónde se veía eso hoy en día?, habían sido amigos, tal vez no los mejores, ni los más cercanos, pero al menos estar presente y poder pensar "soy alguien en su vida" le hacía sentir feliz. Llevárselo a la cama, ver sus pómulos más encendidos que nunca, su pelo desordenado, conocer toda la longitud de su piel, escuchar su gemidos, y que se corriera dentro suyo. ¡Demonios!, esa había sido la mejor sesión de sexo en su vida, nunca antes se había sentido con tanto éxtasis y encendida, con absolutamente nadie, le había encantado y aunque su mente gritará que todo en la noche de ayer había sido malo, esa parte emocional suya estaba desbordante de felicidad, tanto así que si pudiera ponerse de pie en aquel momento estaría bailando. Era una basura humana andante…

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, se sentía culpable por sentirse feliz, ¿tenía eso alguna lógica?

Camino unos pasos más, dirigiéndose al lugar de donde se había marchado hace horas, observo la puerta aún a distancia, una sensación de inseguridad y nerviosismo le ataco de manera fugaz; tanto; que al levantar su pie izquierdo para avanzar este estaba temblando. Llevaba un café consigo, quería hablar con él, aclarar todo y confesar aquello que debió de haberle dicho hace mucho, pues ya era toda una mujer, ¡DIOS! Debió de hacer aquello, no acostarse con él por un desborde de sentimientos después de una borrachera, la peor forma de declararse, sin duda alguna.

Volvió a recordar la noche de ayer; ¡Rayos!; todo hubiera sido jodidamente perfecto si es que mientras lo hacían el nombre que el japonés repetía incesantemente no era el suyo, sino el de…

-Viktor Nikivorof!, la leyenda del patinaje ruso, nuevamente recibe otra medalla de oro por parte de su pupilo… - Exclamó con efusividad el reportero, mientras se podía observar una repetición de dicha coreografía hecha y ensayada por ambos rusos. Ahora odiaba esa tienda de electrodomésticos, paso a paso veloz.

-Viktor… - Susurró lentamente

Recordó la vez que presencio el beso en el campeonato de China, ese el que viejo prematuro; como solía llamarle por despecho; se había abalanzado al japonés para besarlo en frente de millones de cámaras internacionales y gracias a estas, su ilusión de tener, tal vez alguna remota oportunidad con el chico se habían ido al basurero.

El tercer suspiro, ahora frente a aquella puerta, fue el último con el que se animó a tocar, pasaron los minutos y aunque lo intento durante varios minutos no escuchaba ningún sonido que indicará movimiento dentro del lugar.

Cuarto suspiro, ahora, por resignación.

Dio unos pasos retrocediendo, mirando con un gesto de molestia el ascensor, había subido por las escaleras para meditar sobre cómo convencer al japonés de no cerrarle la puerta en la cara; la cual sin duda era la respuesta más racional; pero mantenía la esperanza de que este le escuchará unos breves momentos, inclusive…

-tengo que ayudarlo – comento con voz firme, mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían mostrando a quien menos se esperaba ver aquel día.

-Milena…- susurro la persona frente a ella

Lo único que podía pensar; o bueno gritarle; su mente en esos momentos era "nada puede ir peor, ¿no?"

Aclaraciones

Bueno, ya sabrán más de quién es la tal Milena en los siguientes capítulos, tal vez alguien ya sepa o tenga sospechas de quien es la dama – guiño, guiño – también agregar que los departamentos de Pichit y Yuuri son lejanos, porque nuestro katsudon no quería incomodar a su amigo a parte que planeaba quedarse poco tiempo en Detroit por la reunión con sus ex compañeros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un trozo de mí

Actualmente siento un vació porque termino YOI ;v; , así que aprovechando que salí de vacaciones y que también tengo tiempo, y mi deseo más ferviente es hacer varios fics y one short!

Espero hayan pasado una excelente navidad! Pásenla perfecto en año nuevo, gente bonita :D! (a menos que actualice antes, pero lo veo improbable por mi falta de internet).

Bye bye.


	4. Nostalgia

.

..

…

Accidente 4

Tres días, habían pasado tres días desde que el ruso había podido hablar con su querido cerdito, podía soñar tonto pero realmente extrañaba oír su voz somnolienta hablando de cualquier cosa sobre su día a día, por más pequeña que resultase. La diferencia de horarios era incómoda, pero todo valía la pena por ver a su precioso Yuuri, ahora que volvía a Japón y al fin tendría tiempo para poder hablar con él, una video llamada sonaba tentadora y se colocó en sus planes para aquella noche.

Observó el vuelo más próximo a partir, tendría que comprar un boleto al vuelo que partía en dos horas más, de alguna manera se maldijo por no haber comprado el boleto en línea ayer, pero se distrajo con la divertida salida que había tenido con Emil, Micky y Sala. Aquellos jóvenes eran grandes promesas y grandes amigos, en la mañana ya había visto varias selfies de la salida de ayer ya en línea, esperaba que Yuuri las hubiera visto, para tener otro tema de que hablar aquella noche.

Observo atentamente la tabla donde estaban los distintos vuelos, buscó de manera ágil con la vista los que podría tomar, el más cercano salía en dos horas, el siguiente saldrían en la tarde, una mueca de disgusto se posó en sus labios, era una persona muy impaciente.

-Wow, look these flight! – al voltear la vista encontró a una pareja de extranjeros – is very cheap

-yeah, is cheap – la mujer se acomodó las gafas que traía – let`s ask sweetheart

\- ok – al ver a esa pareja compuesta por una castaña y un azabache, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al pensar si la gente le viera de igual manera con Yuuri.

-Quiero verlo…- se susurró, nuevamente su mirada se posó en el tablero

Victor Nikivorof podía ser descrito de muchas maneras, alegre, jovial, coqueto, amistoso y sonriente. La escaza gente que le conocía de manera más cercana y desinteresada lo etiquetaba como: despistado, caprichoso, tozudo y muy cariñoso, casi rayando en lo diabético; sobre todo el que más conocía lo último era Yuuri; pero había una cualidad en que la gente siempre suele estar de acuerpo sobre el Ruso… impulsivo.

¿Por qué esperar dos horas?, había un vuelo en 45 minutos y con los controles del aerpuerto aún tenía tiempo.

-Good afternoon – saludo- i want a one passage from Detroit – pidió

-G-go-oo-d afterno-on, sir – respondio la mujer mientras un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas – your… your passport ,please

-Take – Esa reacción le hizo recordar a Yuuri, aunque en su mente pensó para el mismo que en definitiva su Yuuri se vería más lindo con esa expresión, ohhh…. Realmente extrañaba a su pequeño azabache.

Como de costumbre los controles eran lentos, pero el tener su celular y poder distraerse con antiguas fotos y videos le ayudaba a esperar de manera llevadera aquella larga cola.

Entre los videos que más le hacían gracia estaban uno donde las trillizas habían entrado a la pista con Yuuri y lo rodeaban, diciendo que lo estaban asechando, el joven les siguió el juego un rato hasta que los nervios le hicieron perder el equilibrio y cayó sentado, para luego sentir el peso extra de las pequeñas que ahora se habían echado encima de él, alegando que había dejado la hora de devorarlo. Entonces oyó su propia voz gritar un "esa es mi presa", para después ver a su cerdito son un notable sonrojo reclamándole aquello.

También otro donde grababa a Yuuri desde la puerta del cuarto del mismo, viendo como este mimaba a Makkachin, jugaba con sus orejas levantándolas, luego jalándole los cachetes sin causarle dolor y riéndose por cómo se deformaba la cara del animal, después entrando a la habitación acercarse, viendo al nipon mirarle feliz y acostumbrado a aquella clase de actos, no tan sorpresa que tenía su pareja, para finalizar con un "sonrié a la cámara" y terminar el video con un Yuuri sonriendo, con Makkachin intentando olfatear el aparato y Viktor abrazando con el brazo libre el cuerpo de su novio también con su peculiar sonrisa de corazón.

Bueno…ya parecemos una familia, pensó risueño, pasar su tiempo libre con Yuuri cerca de aburrirle, le fascinaba, ver como este ponía atención al canto de las aves al salir a correr por ejemplo o como seguía avergonzándose al momento de echarse juntos a dormir, como intentaba regañarlo al olvidar alistar sus cosas con anterioridad para ir a patinar.

El estar con Yuuri era re descubrir sus sentimientos, con él no necesitaba las mariposas en el estómago para amarlo, se sentía tranquilo como nunca antes.

Al pasar los controles y recoger nuevamente su bolso de mano se dirigió por el tubo hacia el avión, reviso sus notificaciones, también contestaciones de mensajes hacia Mari para preguntar cómo iban las cosas en Japón, el estado de Makkachin y preguntando por cuando salía su vuelo al país del sol naciente, escribió una respuesta rápida y apago el celular para acomodar su maleta y sentarse junto a la ventana.

Y como último pensamiento antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

¿Qué cara pondría Yuuri al verlo?

…

..

.

 _Un pedazo de la autora_

 _Aclarando, este fanfic también se encuentra disponible en wattpad, también decir que preparen los pañuelos y el clorox, que esto ya se prendió!_


	5. Lágrimas

.

..

…

Lágrimas

Mariela observaba fijamente al moreno frente a ella, estar con un ex nunca era una experiencia para agradable, era una persona con la que habías intimado emocionalmente de una u otra manera, sin embargo un "algo" no había funcionado, ese "algo" entre los dos había sido un relación a larga distancia por un par de años, para cuando se re encontraron la chispa en su relación se había extinguido y el japonés fue el detonante que dio por finalizado todo.

Pichit – comenzó - ¿Dónde está Yuuri?, necesito…

No puedes verlo – la chica le observó mordiéndose un poco el labio - ¡no mal entiendas!, aún esta alterado por lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, ya sabes… "aquello".

Lo sé, si me permitieras hablar con él– respondió con un hilo de voz- enserio Pichit, necesito aclararle las cosas, él debe sentirse culpable y yo...

No ahora- su mirada estaba clavándose en sus pupilas y le hacía temblar ligeramente- esta alterado, apenas pudo dormir entre ayer y hoy.

Al tragar su saliva, la sintió especialmente seca al recorrer su garganta.

Es importante – no quería suplicar, pero las palabras antes mencionadas les estaban alterando- por favor, aunque sea por unos minutos…

Perdóname- un ligero chasqueo abandono los labios del tailandés. Asustándola por completo- desde ahora, ya no puedo confiar en tus actos, mucho menos en tus palabras.

Mariela no pudo seguir mirándolo, estaba sumamente avergonzada había muchos idiomas en el mundo y en su mente se preguntaba si al pedir disculpas en cada uno de ellos mejoraría en algo aquel desastre. Merecía ser odiada, eso lo tenía más que claro, claro el alcohol la había inhibido y para cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaban ambos desnudos; después ella simplemente tenía algunas lagunas mentales, ciertos fragmentos de la deliciosa noche junto al nipón habían vuelto a su mente entre momentos y actualmente recordaba la gran mayoría en su totalidad, pero no todo...

Su vista seguía en el suelo y el nudo en su garganta la estaba asfixiando, con todas sus fuerzas, debía respirar tranquilizarse y…

-Mariela…

El llamado lastimero de Pichit la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-No llores

Al sentir como el chico acariciaba sus mejillas, sus mejillas se colorearon en instantes, ella juraría que no estaba llorando, pero las lágrimas no mentían. Y todos sus nervios se desataron y no importa cuántas veces se repitiera mentalmente que debía calmarse, ahora era imposible.

-Phichit… por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame, si el llegará a odiarme no lo soportaría

Esa horrible y aguda voz que abandonaba esa garganta, tan lastimera, como un llanto de auxilio desesperado. Ablando a Pichit, que no pudo más que abrazarla mientras aquel torrente se desbordaba de su interior, exhibiéndose en aquel salado líquido.

Paso un buen rato; en el que por suerte nadie pasó por el pasillo de los departamentos; pero al fin la fémina se había logrado calmarse, por lo que el abrazo se fue deshaciendo poco a poco, sin embargo la determinación de Chulanont no flaquearía a aquellas alturas.

-Disculpa, no puedo hacer eso

Aunque, definitivamente no quería que las cosas terminaran así

-No es mi decisión a fin de cuentas…

La morena tembló ante la ambigüedad, aunque luego se abrazó buscando reconfortarse y meditando las palabras que diría.

-gracias Pichit – le entregó la bolsa que contenía un par de cafés bien empaquetados – entrégaselo y el otro es para ti, después de todo…, eres un chico encantador

-pero no tanto como él, ¿verdad?

Una risita escapó de los labios contrarios

-No preguntes cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta Pichit – compartieron una mirada extraña

Compartir un pasado juntos siempre forjaba una relación distinta entra las personas, pero no era hasta ese momento en que se percataron plenamente del significado de ello.

-Gracias por ser sincera conmigo

-Yuuri siempre me dio el ejemplo – retrocedió al percatarse de que invadía un poco el espacio personal del moreno por el contacto de hace poco – ya sabes

-Es inevitable

-Lo sé

El sonido del elevador volviendo al piso, los sacó de su conversación, una que solo el par entendía.

-Entonces… ¿quieres…

-No gracias – interrumpió – yo… también tengo un lío interno, pero agradezco profundamente tu intención – acarició la mejilla de Chulanont – desearía que las cosas no hubieran cambiado…

-Yo también…

Con aquellas melancólicas palabras la azabache se dirigió a volver por donde había llegado, las escaleras, el tailandés por su parte sintió un coctel de sensaciones, enfado, pena, miedo y lástima.

Pero ya era muy tarde, todo se había derrumbado hace mucho.

.

..

…

..

.

Al sentir un agradable aroma traspasando la puerta su cuerpo se deslizo por las sabanas que lo cubrían, ¿Cuánto había dormido?, no tenía ni la menor idea de aquello, el tener ataques esporádicos de ansiedad aquellos días, junto con aquella opresión en cerca de la boca del estómago no le habían ayudado a descansar bien.

El departamento de Pichit estaba tibio; supo entonces que era posible que este hubiera salido y el olor que sentía era producto del microondas que había terminado de funcionar, al estar más consciente no necesito salir del cuarto y ver que era el platillo, sus fosas nasales conocían demasiado bien aquel olor.

Debó de prepararle algo también – se comentó, después de un rápido vistazo y arreglada personal en el baño y se fue directo al comedor, sacó el katsudon con una sonrisa en los labios, su amigo nuevamente le estaba demostrando que el título de mejores amigos entre ambos no era cosa de juego. – creo que preparare estofado

Una taza ya seca en el lava vajillas le indico que el tailandés efectivamente se había marchado, seguramente al departamento en que el "accidente" paso, para recoger su ropa; que era una minucia en realidad; como había prometido ayer, después de todo su par de mudas de ropa ya estaba sucia y la ropa del moreno era cómoda, pero no su estilo. Unos toques al timbre local interrumpieron los bocados de su adorado plato.

¿Quién sería?, era casi hora de almuerzo.

Abrió la puerta del departamento; pero el tan preciado oxigeno que había respirado hace segundos abandonó sus pulmones tan rápido que dolió, y para cuando el visitante pareció salir de un pequeño shock al igual que él, este ya se había lanzó a sus brazos.

¡YUURI! – Vociferó con su habitual tono de voz alegre, para después depositar un efímero beso en el cuello del nipón – Tadaima…

El azabache supo a qué se refería, esa sensación de sentirse en casa que sólo el contacto del otro ocasionaba, esa que le sacaba una sonrisa por parecer tan mágica, pero que él había traicionado.

Yuuri… – no pudo evitar temblar entre aquellos reconfortantes brazos, para cuando el ruso le susurró japonés no pudo evitar volver dejar aflorar ese desagradable líquido de sus orbes marrones – ai shiteru…

Watashi wa amarini mo ōku no Victor…

…

..

.

 _Un poco de la autora_

 _Últimamente en donde vivó está lloviendo a mares, fue cuando me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no hacer llorar a todo el mundo? – Risita – agradezco mucho a quienes lean, también e decidido poner fecha de actualización para hacer esto seriamente._

 _ **La próxima actualización será el lunes en la mañana (en el mejor de los casos el domingo).**_

 _Tengan un lindo inicio de semana, nos leemos en la actualización ^A^/._


End file.
